In the tanning industry, the treatment or tanning of furs, leathers and similar products is carried out by stirring such items in a revolving drum containing a bath of water and chemicals, such that the chemicals are absorbed into the hides and a number of waste products are extracted from them. The water must be subsequently treated to eliminate such waste products and chemicals.
To perform the stirring of the hides or leathers in the drum, the latter is fitted with a number of bats and/or rods, affixed radially, in a longitudinal arrangement, to the drum's inner surface, such that a mechanical effect is generated by the centrifugal force arising from the turning of the drum.
However, the movement of the liquid contained in the drum is virtually nil, which entails a very low efficiency level in the treatment process, as well as a high energy and water consumption, to which must be added the high cost of treating the waste water, given the large amounts of water used.